youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Tide Young Ones
Tide is a dominant wolf, but picks and chooses her fights carefully. She will not challenge wolves that are stronger than her and tries to please the higher ranking wolves. Young Ones Tide(YF038) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 23, 2012. Frost, the alpha female, was her mother, and Youssarian, the alpha male, her father. She was born with four litter mates named Oriole(YF037), Tundra(YM036), Current(YM035) and Seacrest(YM034). When they were born Mozart gave birth to Canis, Lupus, YM030, YF031, Petal and Daisy, but YF031 and YM030 were killed. Snow also had four pups called Rush, Archer, Sonic and Winter. A days later the Scooters made a den raid when Shakespeare was babysitting them, he was killed defending them and luckily none of the pups died. Later when the Scooters attacked the den the Young Ones were forced in moving the pups not able to fight as the Scooters were infected with rabies, Winter and Current died. Later, a coyote killed Rush. Two weeks later the pack separated, Tide, Oriole, Canis, Lupus and Seacrest in the main half and the others in the splinter group, Tundra and Petal died. The packs never got together again, thus forming the Sequoia Pack. They started learning how to hunt and grew up. In winter Seacrest was left behind in a combat but luckily the Commandos let him live and later joined the Sequoia. Roving males showed up and many females including her mother mated with them. A female called Amber joined the pack and later Maybelline from the Scooters, Tide and Maybelline became best friends. Unfortunately Frost died so Super Furry Animal took over as alpha female, her father went roving so Fang replaced him and later Timber. When Youssarian returned he fought Timber for his rank and won, most likely killing Timber. Soon after other two females joined. In spring Amber ousted Animal. Unfortunately on July, 2013 her father died, so Ash became the new alpha male. Next year after both the new alpha male and female's death her sister Oriole became the new alpha female next to Canis. When Tide and Maple were taking a walk, they came across the scent of Canis, who had recently gone missing and suffered a blow to the shoulder. Tide aided Maple with helping Canis back to the pack while on the verge of a bison stampede. Tide, Maple, and Canis made it back with no extra injuries. With full Winter quickly approaching, a wolf named JD went to the Young Ones pack to rove. He found Tide at the river and Tide went with him willingly. Three nights later, after mating several times with JD, Tide and JD were caught in the act by Canis and Oriole. JD managed to escape after being attacked fiercely by Canis, and Tide was punished by Oriole. When the Jackals went to Young Ones territory to claim it, Tide went willingly with Fang when he ordered to retreat as opposed to fighting the mange-infected Jackals. After the Young Ones were chased out of ther territorry by the Jackals, Tide wandered off to explore their new surroundings. JD, who was wandering nearby hoping to rove again, recognized Tide and mated again with her. But, they were soon caught and JD was chased away. After mating with JD several times, Tide was pregnant. He went back to the Young Ones roving again, but met Tide. They spent some more time together before returning to their packs. As the pack was preparing to hunt, they were attacked by the Rascals. Even the pregnant female helped chase them off. As the birth of her pups drew nearer, Tide began going to the old Young Ones den and making it bigger. She did this several times before it was finally time to give birth. After a few hours she had four pups, though the fourth one was too small. Tide ignored it and refused to nurse it, though the other pups were healthy and she took care of them. Several wolves came to see the pups though Tide got them to leave, only allowing Canis to keep watch. Soon after she gave birth, Nimrod and Maybelline were left to guard the den. A wolverine came but luckily Maybelline and Nimrod could chase it off before it got to the den. Shortly after, JD went roving again. He caught Tide's scent and arrived at the den, where she allowed him to see the pups. But JD couldn't stay for long, when Nimrod and Canis came to chase him off. Family Mother: Frost Father: Youssarian Sisters: Oriole Brothers: Seacrest, Current and Tundra. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters